


Through the camera Lens.

by CoughinCoffee



Category: Uncharted, uc4 - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, NSFW, model/photographer, non-linear, porn-tease, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoughinCoffee/pseuds/CoughinCoffee
Summary: This is an au-idea that I'm playing around with a lot in my head, and while this is the first chapter- it'll probably be a very non-linear, very random scenario-selections series where I shove everything in here that has to do with this au.Rafe Adler is a male model! In every sense, he does underwear, clothes, and sometimes body-paint and such.Samuel Drake is a photographer! He takes every picture he possibly can, it's his job as well as his hobby.Guess how they met, pfftt.





	Through the camera Lens.

The black robe made of silk was long and wavy, it covered all of the male model who currently wore it, easily. Unless said model didn't pick up the shoulder that slid off, and maybe after a whole day of underwear-modeling, he didn't mind if his legs kept showing.

And maybe he was finally able to talk up-close in person with the tall and handsome photographer he'd been working with for several project but only ever made flirty eye-contact with. Mostly through a camera lens, at that.

"So, how long have you been a photografer?" The younger, darker-haired male model asked, while he hopped up on the table where the older and tall man fiddled with cameras and memory-cards and everything that needed his attention.

There were no other people around, save for th few who were still in the office, but the two of them were alone in the studio.

"Hm. Professionally, or enthustiastically?" Sam chuckled.

"All of your life, I take it then?"

"Yeah, I uh-" Sam finally looked up noticed Rafe's.. state. Sitting in front of him, dark robe wrapped around him in a promiscuous but flattering way. The way that left just enough to the imagienation. A few strands of hair giving in to act as elegant bangs, light nude make-up still clinging to his face and a very slight hint eyeliner and mascara, if you looked close enough. Sam thought for a seond he might never actually have seen any sexier sight. While he was usually a smoothe man, he didn't think Rafe could possibly have missed the way his eyes had landed on the patches of showing skin. The shoulder and bit of chest, arm and a free leg crossed over the other, smoothe and milky.

He met Rafe's eyes and the look they shared revelied it all. The way they had shared flirtacious looks before, for a little over a year, hadn't just been in either of their head's.

Sam smirked, scoffed lightly and composed himself. Moving on with the conversation.

"Basically, since I could hold a camera. Mom would lose me in the woods if she looked away becuase I would take so many photoes in my path that I got distracted and walked off." He spoke fondly of the memory.  
"She always got me a bunch of those, little portable one-roll cameras, you know the ones?" He gave the shorter man a square-gesture with his hands and watched him to make sure he understood.

Rafe's smile reached his eyes and he nodded. Sam noticed how intently Rafe was looking at him. He was watching him with an intense, yet soft focus. Something moved irregularly but comfortable in Sam's chest. 

He smiled back and cleared his throat.  
"Yeah, So, I would always finish those in like.. two hours at most." He chuckled again, with a hint of nervousness.  
"Uh, so what about you, how long have you been modelling?" He jerked in a full-body motion toward the studio lights as a generall model-gesture.

The smaller man scrathed his roots a little in thought.

"Well," he raised his brows. "I wasn't exactly what you would call model-material as a teenager." He shrugged a shoulder as if saying 'that's life' while Sam smirked, nodding.  
"You had acne, too?" He shot Rafe a look.  
Rafe locked eyes with him, keeping a small smirk and nodded. He looked like he was trying to keep information back, but alas, he couldn't. "And braces. And terrible fashion sense. Huge glasses and basically, I was your typical skinny little nerd." He laughed at himself, genuinely humoured of the past.

Sam watched his coworker where he leaned his chin to his palm. His shining eyes, neat and thick hairlines, nose wrinkled from the laugh. He watched those smiling lips, and mirrored the smile.  
He licked his lips, suddenly clicked his tounge to his palate when it hit him.

"You wear glasses?"  
"Uh, I mean, usually not. I wear contact lenses." He tapped on his temple while blinking slowly, jokingly gesturing 'I'm so smart'.  
He watched Sam's expression going from amused, to blank, to squinty-eyes in hard thinking, and frowned when Sam leaned in slightly, as if zooming in.

"What?" He scoffed.  
"I can't see it."  
"What, the contacts?" Rafe frowned, tilting his head.  
"You in glasses, I can't..." He paused. Simply looking at Rafe, who opened his mouth a little. "Nope. Can't ideate it." He shrugged then, looking unduly sceptical. He started packing things up, pulling at every bag to place everything in it's right place.  
Rafe gasped, a hand flew dramatically up to his chest. Sam put on the most coy smile.  
"You don't trust me? After all our time together?  
"All of our six projects and three interactions?" Sam chuckled amused, pulling a zipper closed.  
Rafe scoffed, but never stopped smiling. Now he knew Sam had been counting too. His expression scandalous but voice full of humor. "I think you're just trying to trick me into putting them on."  
Sam didn't even try to sound tactful anymore. "Psshh, now why would I do that?"  
"To see me looking like a nerd?"  
"With a face and body like that," Sam shoved a few batteries in their rightful case. "I doubt you're able to look any less hot either way." He pulled another zipper.

Quiet.

"Huh." Rafe sat, mouth ajar, looking at Sam. Who gave him, not only a side-look, but a side-smirk. Then Rafe gave the ceiling a look, as if it was in on it. "That was the most objective, yet genuine compliment I've ever recieved." 

"Hey, I'm all about facts." Sam threw his hands up in surrender. "Fact is, you're hot." He shrugged, and stepped closer to the smaller man. Suddenly happy to invade personal space.  
He was met by the younger man leaning in rather than leaning away. Their faces a foot apart, but inching closer. Along with a cocky smile and hushed voice. "What about opinions?" 

A deep inhale was followed by Sam's own, deeper, hushed voice "I do have those, as well." He moved slow, and placed his hands on each side of Rafe at the table.  
Rafe inhaled shaprly. He thought he might go crazy from the nonchalant answers, allwhile based on Sam's behaviour, he knew more than exactly what he was doing to Rafe.  
And he was plain teasing.

"You're very hot, Adler." He finally rumbled low, in confirmation. With the cocky smirk, he slowly moved back again.  
Rafe hadn't expected him to think otherwise, as he was used to being called hot in his proffession and the fact that the man had checked him out several times just in the passed few minutes, it shouldn't feel so intimate. Still his cheeks tinted unexpectedly in a fair shade of pink.  
He did a poor job hiding it along with the teething smile and scratching the back of his neck.

"My opinions tell me you are very hot, too." He tried mirroring the nonchalance.  
"I've.. been known to have charm." The tall man stuttered a little.  
"I can see why." He mentally celebrated when he saw the hint of embarrassment, proving that Sam hadn't expected that either. He bit his lip lightly, deciding he liked the other man's face like that. Why not nudge it on a little more if possible.  
"How come you've never stood in front of the camera, Samuel?"

Another embarrassed scoff, he had started moving bags around, as far as Rafe could see, for no other reason than to do something with his hands.  
"I did, once, uh" He stilled in his movements and thought about it. "I didn't find as much joy in it as snapping the pictures myself."  
"Oh yeah? You never feel like showing off that bod?" Rafe eyes practically shimmered as they skimmed Sam up and down.  
"Who says I never do?" Sam managed to ignore Rafe's lingering eyes on him, and whip up that famous Drake-charm.  
"You do?" Rafe raised a brow, tilting his head inturiged.  
"Oh yeah. Just gotta ask nicely. And maybe buy me a drink." Rafe was starting to think that the only reason Sam was carrying stuff around was the very obvious gun-show he was giving for free. Not that Rafe minded.

"Can I?"  
Sam's head snapped toward the model. A part of something, a clip for a bag or something that he had been putting away, clicked as it dropped on the floor.  
"Do what now?"  
Rafe snickered at the sight and tried again. "May I buy you a drink, Samuel?"  
Sam's mouth opened and closed, then one cheek pulled in a looped grin.  
"Please?" Rafe added, putting his hands together in a little prayer, tending to the 'asking nicely' part.  
Sam huffed, clearly supressing a grin while moving up to stand in front of the other man again. "I'd like that a lot. Rafe."

Rafe reached for a hand, motioning for Sam to balance him while he slid down the table. When he got down, he didn't let go, but instead stuck the other hand down Sam's pocket, earning a grunt from Sam.  
Succeeding to steal out Sam's cellphone, he clicked at it, shook his head at the fact that Sam didn't have a password, and punched in his own digits to call himself. When he heard the distant noise of his own ringtone from backstage, he pocketed Sam's phone back where it belonged.

"Tomorrow?" Rafe's voice turned huskier. "We could celebrate finishing this photoshoot."  
"Sounds great." Sam finally half-mumbled, half-gasped. His mind mostly caught on the fact that Rafe's hand was still in his pocket. Not exactly keeping still there.  
Rafe laughed at Sam's expense. A smoothe sound that had Sam automatically excuse the pocket-teasing-torture. The shorter man leaned up, grabbing the taller man by the color to pull him down, placing a firm smooch on his lips.  
Both o them had been holding their breath's, and sighed heavily when they parted.

"Fuck.." Sam whispered. "Finally." Relieved to be kissing the man he'd pined for for months. Like damn volcano ready to errupt.  
Rafe took deep breath, nodding, before leaning up again. A tight sensation in his lower tummy had him hold on tight to Sam's shirt. 

"Uh- uhm, so-" Sam tried, failing miserably to get this mind off the building, very eager erection in his pants. To none of his help, Rafe noticed it quickly and looked up at him with pure lust. Sam surged to kiss him again. Both hungry for more. That's when Rafe pressed his own hips foreward. Feeling Sam's bulge with his own. Both moaned shyly and the contact.  
Sam gripped at Rafe's neck now, breathing heavier, and Rafe couldn't stop himself from letting a hand travel down to feel Sam's length.  
"Sshhit-" the tall man grunted.

Rafe gasped, partly becuase of the pleasure, but partly becuase he liked what he was groping.  
A sly smile greeted Sam when Rafe inched away to meet his eyes.  
"Big man top-to-toe, aren't you.."  
A tint of red accompanied Sam's cheeky grin, and one of his hand traveled to squeeze Rafe's ass.  
"You like big?"  
Rafe bit his lips. Feeling a finger outside the silk-fabric, very close around his entrance, teasing. "I do..." He purred. "you know I do.." Pushing his face to Sam's. Enjoying the scratching from the stubble.  
"So then you know.." The big man rumbled in his ear. "Pretty boys get to touch, but Good boys get to feel.." pressed his finger between the cheeks.  
Rafe breathed hard again and moaned, eyesbrows knitting with the overwhelming heat he felt with Sam. "Holy shit, Samuel, you're gonna drive me insane.." he barely got all the words out before he neede more air.

That's when a door closed with an echoing click in the distance, and they remembered they're not completely alone in the building.  
Rafe's breath caught in his throat as froze for a second. Sam swore under his breath several times before he finally removed his hands from Rafe. Rafe, in turn, pulled his hands off of Sam, immediately missing the warmth.  
While trying to steady himself, Sam pressed as discreetly as possible at his crouch, trying desperately to force the blood flow somewhere else. Rafe tried something similar but while covering up more than reasonably tight with the robe.  
For some reason, none of them thought it best to run off back stage, if even just to hide from prying eyes. Then again both of them were busy trying to will-away their raised flags to think of much else.  
As footsteps approached, so did two pairs of wheels and a light whistle. A typical random, standard melody, whistled by no other than the standard janitor, who gave them both a happy wave, to which they pronouncedly nodded in return, as he made his way slowly across the hall, through the studio to other rooms in need of his attention.

Door clicked shut.

Quiet.

A beat.  
Two.

Rafe finally snorted.

Which had Sam immediatly chuckle, and they started snickering together. A low sound that grew into a heartedly, relieved laughter.

They kept looking back and forth at eachother, grinning and face-palming.  
This wasn't exactly, or at all, how any of them thought their first real interaction would go, nomatter how sure they were that they would eventually get to this point, this wasn't the bet any of them had. But here they were like a couple of teenagers, so horny for one another that they forgot where they were. 

Eventually, Sam reached for Rafe's hand, who gladly gave it to him. He pulled him in, mirroring the smile.

"So. Tomorrow?" 

Rafe cupped Sam's jaw in his free hand and leaned up, laying another lingering smooch on him.  
"Tomorrow."

And Rafe pulled the robe uneccessarily tight around his bum after he made sure Sam was watching him go.


End file.
